


Five Days

by lokichipmunk



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M, because Foggy was made for angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-22
Updated: 2015-05-22
Packaged: 2018-03-31 18:00:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3987511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lokichipmunk/pseuds/lokichipmunk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Matt is out fighting crime for five days straight without so much as a phone call, he comes home to find Foggy waiting on his couch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Days

"Claire, it's Foggy, Matt's friend. He's been gone for five days with no contact and no activity in the papers; call me if you see or hear from him."

"No answer," Karen spoke softly. "What kind of idiot is the guy to run arou--"

"Karen."

"Sorry, that was rude." A long pause. "Do you want to go to Josie's? Take your mind off of things? We can ask the folks there if anyone's seen him around, too."

"Why not?"

They went to Josie's, scanning the crowd -- usual Friday customers with a couple of unfamiliar faces mixed in -- and asking if anyone had seen the man in the mask in the last few days. They resigned themselves to sitting at the counter and having a few drinks. Just enough to take the edge off of their worry.

When the bar closed for the night, they went back to Matt's place and let themselves in with the spare key Foggy insisted on having made for situations like this. And they waited. And waited.

Finally, morning came, and Karen returned to the office. "I'm sure there's... papers to file or something. Maybe Matt will come by, I don't know. Do you want to stay here or come to the office with me?"

"I'll stay here for a while longer. Text me when you get there, okay?"

"Of course. Let me know if you hear from him, and I'll do the same."

Foggy lay down on the couch, staring at the billboard outside. Matt would be okay. He had to be okay, because if he wasn't...

He stood up, paced around the apartment to try to clear his head. Splashed cold water on his face in the bathroom, checked his phone--there was Karen's text--watched as it started to rain outside. _Dear God_ , he thought, _please let him come home_. He felt tears prickling in his eyes, and he let out a shaky breath. _Please let him come home._

Matt came into the building battered and dripping wet. He had been in better shape, sure, but his injuries weren't too bad, going by blind-vigilante-crime-fighter standards. A cracked rib here, a knife wound there, it came with the job. He needed to get cleaned up, but he'd live. He concentrated. The regular tenants were here, but there was another heartbeat, too, one he'd know anywhere, yet, not. He tuned into his breathing: ragged. Was Foggy... crying?

He made his way to his apartment and scanned the room upon entering, and there he was on the sofa, smelling of salty tears and booze from the night before and something that could only be described as _home_. Because if he was being honest with himself, that was how he felt around Foggy. But his heartbeat was... what was that? It was fast, like he was angry at Matt for being away for so long. He braced himself for yelling, a punch in the face, anything but what happened next.

And yes, there was the confirmation that he had a cracked rib, because Foggy just pulled him into the tightest hug he's probably had in his life, and for a second he couldn't breathe. "Matt, you are the dumbest avocado in the state of New York."

Matt didn't have a chance to reply, though, because now Foggy's mouth was on his and now he _really_ can't breathe because  _this couldn't possibly be real_ , but he could feel him and smell him and _taste_ him, and oh, goodness, this was perfectly, blessedly real and now he’s leaning into it and touching Foggy’s face and hair and it’s _perfect_.

Foggy made a mental note to tell Karen that Matt came back, but he decided it can wait a few minutes.

 


End file.
